1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic peroxide polymerization initiators and their use in the polymerization of monomers and comonomers. More particularly, it relates to diacyl peroxides having chloro and alkyl substitution on one of the carbon atoms bonded to a carbonyl group.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The Russian paper in Zh. Org. Khim., 1970, 6(3), 466-8 (Russ) as reported in Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 72, 1970, p. 297, 131998r, describes the preparation of the symmetrical diacyl peroxide, di(2-chloro-2-methyl) propionyl peroxide and the aromatic diacyl peroxide, benzoyl 2-chloro-2-methyl propionyl peroxide.
2-chloro substituted diacyl peroxides and their use as polymerization initiators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,032,605 and 3,652,681. 2-alkyl substituted diacyl peroxides and their use as polymerization initiators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,743 and 3,502,701.
The use of diacyl peroxides as part of a coinitiator system for use as polymerization initiators is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,107,419, 4,102,815, 3,932,372, 3,687,867 and 3,763,128.